Valmont's Folly: Looks That Kill
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: From where Redheaded Fury left off, we find ourselves in the middle of Valmont’s awakening to a potentially upsetting situation. Will he mentally kick himself for falling for such a vision of loveliness ? Also, will the constant want of having


Valmont's Folly

Looks That Kill 

Note: From where _Redheaded Fury_ left off, we find ourselves in the middle of Valmont's awakening to a potentially upsetting situation. Will he mentally kick himself for falling for such a vision of loveliness ? Also, will the constant want of having heirs wane or will he wish he never met such a venomous viper ?

_"Folly never thinks it has enough, even when it obtains what it desires."—Cicero, Tusculanae Disputationes (On the Emotions), 44 B.C. _

Chapter 1—_Deadly Poison _

When Valmont awakened, Lotus Liu was standing over him as well as many of her henchmen. She was the only female among him, and it was very clear that she was in charge. Valmont was among the group known as the _Deadly Poison_, being watched by all the members, and not feeling very comfortable in their upscale hideaway. Lotus stood over him, seductively drawing him close to her lips. He could smell an alluring perfume coming off of her, but it was very unappetizing to him at this moment.

"You may wonder why I dragged you to my secret underground lair. Firstly, I have watched you and your _Royal Cobras_ for some time now. Secondly, that smooch I gave you earlier wasn't only laced with a sedative but a truth serum as well. So, you shall have to watch what you say, Valmont, darling.", Liu said, a sardonic smirk upon her face. Valmont swore softly to himself, knowing that Liu had other intentions in mind than just the union of the _Cobras_ and _Poison_.

"The only catch is you have to answer a simple question. The right answer will save your hide. The wrong answer will lead you to a horribly painful, and slow death.", Liu said, her smile looking sadistic. Valmont rolled his eyes and sighed, not amused at all with the way matters were going.

"What is the question, Lotus ?", Valmont questioned, dreading the answer.

"I must know if you love me or not. All it takes is a simple response of yes or no.", Liu responded, the look in her eyes was alluring and deadly. At first, Valmont was unable to answer the question but he had to answer "Yes". Unfortunately, he realized he was undeniably opening a package that would spell his doom.

Chapter 2—When It Rains...

Although Lotus was pleased with the decision that Valmont had made, she was horribly bossy. She wanted everyone to do everything she commanded. The gang's new name was _DPRC_, which was an acronym for both gangs combined. Sadly, the gangs didn't get along well together but they would listen to Lotus.

Whatever Lotus said was followed to the letter without mistake or incidence.

Valmont had forgotten his obsession with Finn's children. Under the influence of Lotus' suggestion and her undeniable power in the underworld, he was thinking that perhaps he could talk her into having some heirs but he was being blindsided by lust.

Before long, the effect of the aphrodisiac Liu had been wearing had worn off. Valmont had come to the realization that he had gone a little too far with her, since he found himself in the same bed along with her. Lotus was still asleep and Valmont couldn't believe what had happened. Valmont felt like he was two places at once between sleep and consciousness. However, he knew he had to get himself out of this situation as quickly as possible. In the next room, the members of the _Royal Cobras_ were playing a game of pinochle with the _Deadly Poison_. He was only wearing a robe and gathered his clothing in his arms, but he didn't really care about his dress at this point. He gave them the signal to leave and they followed him.

There were no further words said and not even a note was left behind for Liu.

Chapter 3—A Twisted Expression of Love

Once Liu had learned that her "lover" was gone, she demanded that he and the _Royal Cobras_ be found immediately. She had discovered that she was a pregnant woman thanks to a home testing system. The actual term wasn't started yet, but the hormone had been detected early enough to know she was carrying Valmont's child. Whatever she could do, she would track him down and lure him back into her clutches. No matter what Valmont did, he would be her property for as long as he lived.

_Meanwhile..._

Valmont had gone into hiding in a place that no one would _ever_ suspect him. He had found refuge in a church that had plenty of hidden passageways and covert openings to have sanctuary. Liu would never guess that he was there, and would probably presume he was dead after a few weeks. However, Valmont had to make this look convincing. He had to make everyone believe he was dead and wear a disguise when he was out in the open. Sure, he was certain he probably had offspring thanks to his tryst with Liu, but at this point he really didn't care.

Before long, the entire world knew of Valmont's "death", yet Sections 18 and 13 knew this was far from the truth. They would keep their ears and eyes open for any "underground" activity that happened. More than likely, Valmont would be behind it. They were also getting information about _Poison_ and how in time, Liu was carrying the "dearly departed" Valmont's child. The child was male and would be named Wei Airen. Liu was no longer interested in tracking Valmont down since a part of him lived on and was soon to be conceived into being.

Chapter 4—Father Meets Son

Albeit that Valmont was living in exile, one fateful day, he encountered his son. He didn't know what the boy's name was, but it was very obvious that the child was his. The young boy had short white hair, but had his mother's dark charcoal eyes. He was fairly tall for his age and looked to be about twelve. The two passed one another and the child didn't even notice Valmont. The young boy continued walking to the other side of the cross way and then disappeared into a large crowd of people. Valmont was amazed at how much his son resembled him. The only difference was that the boy was most assuredly occidental. Valmont felt sadness within his heart as he continued on his way out of the city and into the metropolis.

His son would never have the opportunity to know him personally, but Valmont had no other choice. In this cold, cruel world it was either kill or be killed. Valmont would do whatever it took to stay alive and away from the possessive Liu.

Chapter 5—Rivals

Valmont had forgotten about having heirs ever again. He was more concerned with saving his own hide and continuing to fake his death and the death of the _Royal Cobras_. In all actuality, they were very much alive, but their activity was so secretive even the Mafia didn't know about it. In essence, the _Cobras _were a notch above the Mafia. Valmont was in league with Dao Long Wong, and had given him an oath to serve him in order to keep his façade and continue faking his death.

For so long as the _Cobras_ belonged to Wong, Valmont would be safe. Yet, secretly Valmont didn't like being under Wong's thumb. He had become someone else's lackey, and he didn't like it one bit. However, Valmont had no other option.

Also in the crime realm, mother and son ruled the _Deadly Poison_. More than likely, father and son would meet again at some time. Valmont had never planned to have his own flesh and blood against him, but that was just the card he had been dealt. He accepted this cruel fate and embraced his new life as an outlaw and unknown.

Epilogue 

No longer did Finn have to fear for his children's safety. Although he knew that Valmont was still alive, technically and legally he couldn't get a hold of Finn's children without revealing himself to his possessive lover. It was a double-edged sword, and he couldn't escape it. Finn had a feeling that he would be meeting Valmont _and_ Dao Long sometime in the future should the J-Team need his help.

After all, he was very skilled in martial arts and was quite brilliant when it came to the knowledge of artifacts, legends and folklore. Someday he would be back in the driver's seat of action again, but for now he was in the passenger's seat, riding shotgun. So long as evil lurked in the shadows, the antics of the new Dark Hand would be put to an end...Justice forever prevails.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

October 10, 2004


End file.
